doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodios
Un episodio es un conjunto de nueve niveles en Doom (y derivados, como Heretic) que se pueden jugar de forma secuencial de principio a fin. Cada uno de los tres episodios (o más, en las versiones comerciales ampliadas de los juegos) se juega por separado: el jugador debe comenzar cada episodio con una pistola, 50 balas y la salud normal para su personaje. Origen y uso comercial La estructura de episodio con nueve niveles de los juegos era una forma conveniente para comercializarlos como shareware. id Software ha estado utilizando este formato desde los productos anteriores del Doom, en particular la serie Commander Keen y Wolfenstein 3D. Esto permitió a la empresa proporcionar un episodio multinivel completo a los usuarios, libre de cargo (o por un módico precio de proveedor-set), como una muestra generosa de todo el juego, y como incentivo para registrar el producto a fin de obtener conjuntos de niveles adicionales. Pantallas de episodio Cada episodio en el juego tiene una pantalla intermedia distintiva. En Doom, cada uno es una visión general de la zona a través de la que viaja el protagonista, que muestra la estructura externa o de construcción de cada uno de los niveles que se jugará en diferentes lugares del paisaje. Además, una pantalla de texto con un fondo distintivo se muestra en el final del episodio, en lugar de la pantalla intermedia. Esa pantalla de texto es seguida por una imagen a pantalla completa. Completando el primer episodio (Knee-Deep in the Dead), se muestra la pantalla de aviso de shareware. Después de completar The Shores of Hell aparece una imagen de Deimos flotando sobre el infierno, que representa lo que se ha descrito en la pantalla el texto precedente. thumb|250px Al final de Inferno, el juego muestra una pantalla de desplazamiento que comienza con una vista pacífica de un campo en la Tierra con un conejo en el primer plano, y pasa a la izquierda para mostrar una ciudad en ruinas con la cabeza del conejo empalado en una estaca. Las palabras "The End" aparecen y están plagadas de balas. La música de acompañamiento comienza con una melodía pastoral feliz que se convierte en una burla inquietante de sí mismo en la tonalidad homónima menor junto con la ciudad en ruinas y se desplaza a la cabeza del conejo empalado, que termina con un lúgubre blues de doce compases. El episodio adicional proporcionado con The Ultimate Doom Thy Flesh Consumed, muestra la ciudad en ruinas en la pantalla de desplazamiento para el tercer episodio, pero ahora aparece el marine salpicado de sangre en primer plano, sosteniendo por las orejas la cabeza de su mascota asesinada. Id Software no le dió a Doom II la estructura en episodios como en Doom porque el juego estaba destinado exclusivamente como un producto para la venta minorista. Por lo tanto, no tenían necesidad de dividir el juego y decidieron producir un solo conjunto de 32 niveles que se pueden jugar de principio a fin, en lugar de unas cuantas series más pequeñas. Sin embargo, todavía comparte algunas de las características de los episodios. Como Doom, Doom II incluye tres secciones; cada uno con su propio cielo y marcado al final por una pantalla de texto que muestra parte de la historia. Como resultado de las similitudes, los aficionados a veces llaman a las secciones de Doom II como "episodios", especialmente los speedrunners que graban más o menos esas secciones o los diseñadores de niveles que producen conjuntos que los sustituyen. Juegos Doom Doom / Ultimate Doom * Knee-Deep in the Dead (también llamado Shareware Doom) * The Shores of Hell * Inferno * Thy Flesh Consumed (solamente presente en The Ultimate Doom) * Sigil (megaWAD de John Romero de 2019) Doom II *Doom II: Hell on Earth *Master Levels for Doom II *Doom II: No Rest for the Living Final Doom *TNT: Evilution *The Plutonia Experiment Doom 64 *Doom 64 Doom 3 * Doom 3 ** Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil ** Doom 3: The Lost Mission Doom RPG * Doom RPG Doom II RPG * Doom II RPG Otros juegos Heretic * City of the Damned * Hell's Maw * The Dome of D'Sparil Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders * The Ossuary * The Stagnant Demesne * Fate's Path Hexen: Beyond Heretic * [[Centro 1 Siete Portales|Centro 1: Siete Portales (Seven Portals)]] * [[Centro 2 Bosque Sombrío|Centro 2: Bosque Sombrío (Shadow Wood)]] * [[Centro 3 Seminario del Heresiarca|Centro 3: Seminario del Heresiarca (Heresiarch's seminary)]] * [[Centro 4 Castillo del Dolor|Centro 4: Castillo del Dolor (Castle of Grief)]] * Centro 5: Necrópolis Hexen: Deathkings of the Dark Citadel *Expansion Centro 1: Blight *Expansion Centro 2: Constable's Gate *Expansion Centro 3: Nave en:Episodes Categoría:Niveles Categoría:Listas